Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Summary It's been three years since the events of Season 2 (Day 2). CTU agent Jack Bauer has a new partner, Chase Edmunds at CTU and they both interrogate Ramon Salazar, a prisoner that may be connected to bioterrorists that plan to release a deadly virus into L.A. David Palmer seeks re-election with his brother, Wayne Palmer whose is his assisstant. Kimberly Bauer and Chase have a sercet relationship while Jack has a health problem that threatens his job as head of Field Ops. Episode guide Previously on "24" Montage of a critical scene: Day 2 7:00am-8:00am : President David Palmer looks at his hand which has skin peeled off from a acidic substance. His breathing becomes labored and he faints. The media around him are shocked as he loses concinsness.... THREE YEARS LATER The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm. Events Occur In Real Time. 1:00:01PM NATIONAL HEATLH SERVICES, LOS ANGELES. A blue van drives throughout Los Angeles. Inside are men preparing a bomb. They pull up to the L.A. National Health Sevices center and drop a virus-infected dead man's body at the door. They place the bomb on the door. The door explodes as the van drives away. A security guard comes through the door and sees the mutilated virus infected body. He radioes for help at the ramp. Jack Bauer and his partner, Chase Edmunds walk into the Downey Federal Building. They both approach an interrogation room where prisoner Ramon Salazar is seated and was escorted. Jack sneezes and Chase asks if Jack is all right. He won't be fine unless he sign these papers. D.A. Luis Annicon tells Jack that Salazar plans to give up the terrorists cells for a reduced prison sentence at a non-maximum security prison. Jack thinks this will hinder the unstable Salazar from divulging anyhing at all. Jack had spent the last year trying to infiltrate Salazar's drug ring in order to bring down the terrorists. Annicon insists that they go on with the deal. Salazar calls out to Jack in the two-way mirror."The things you did to get me here, I wouldn't wish on anyone," Salazar says. Salazar's lawyer Shaye hands Ramon a pen to sign the deal. Salazar then takes the pen and stabs Shaye in the neck with it. The guards pull him off as Salazar says,"This is your fault. What happens next is on you too." Chase lunges at Ramon, but Jack restrains him. A HAZMAT team encases the body at the National Health Center Complex. Dr. Sunny Macer from the facility is informed that her name is written on duct tape on the body. Dr. Macer recognizes the virus on the body. It is a strain the National Health Services has been simulating. She orders that they notify Director Tony Almeida at CTU Los Angeles. At CTU Los Angeles, new guy analyst Adam Kaufman complains about another co-worker to Tony Almeida. Tony tells him to lighten up. Then Tony's wife, Michelle Dessler notifys Tony that Dr. Macer is on the line for him. Michelle is antsy because of a job following Tony's authority. On the phone, Dr. Macer warns Tony that someone dropped off a body infected with a pneumatic virus at the Health center. It's a possiblity that this is a message from someone willing to unleash the virus on the public. Tony asks for the the blood work from the body so that CTU can make an identification. Tony then orders Michelle the task of setting a level one protocol search. Jack, Chase, and Annicon analyze the security footage from the interrogation room. Jack asks why Salazar chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack phones Tony if anything is unusual. Tony tells him of a potential bio-threat at Health Sevices. Tony wonders if Ramon is connected to the bio-threat. Jack orders Annicon to get four images of the footage. Inserted non-commerical timer: 01:14:03 - 01:14:08 President Palmer's arrival President David Palmer's motorcade arrives at the University of Southern California to a throng of reporters and a cheering crowd. This is the first time he's been back in L.A. since the attempt on his life three years ago. Palmer comes out of his limo and meets his brother and Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer. They enter the auditorium to rehearse for the campaign aganist his opponent, Senator John Keeler. Wayne noticies his brother's shortness of breath but Palmer assures him he's fine. Palmer'll wait for his personal physician, Dr. Anne Packard, to arrive. Leaving the facility Jack and Chase leave the facility then Annicon chases after them. Jack tells him that Salazar won't give any more information. Jack wants to know the reason as to why Salazar chose today to kill his lawyer. Jack and Chase leave the facility in their SUV. Chase asks how Jack is doing. Jack ignores him. Chase points that Jack knows what he's talking about. Suddenly, Jack's phone rings. It's Kate Warner on the other end, saying that she found Jack's wallet and that she misses him. Jack uncomfortably and awkardly apologizes and hangs up. Chase inquires about Kate, but Jack brushes off his belief. Jack asks for some water. Michelle listens as Tony takes a call from Larry Hertzog at Langley CIA Headquarters. Although Hertzog doesn't have a position for Dessler, he wants an answer by Tony at the end of the day. Michelle encourages Tony to take the job as a good career move. Tony says that if they don't have a job for Michelle, he's not interested. Michelle then goes to talk to Kimberly Bauer, whose a low-level analyst working at CTU. She instructs Kim to do a global capability search for terrorist cells. Kim does her job, competenly and self-assurely. LAS NIEVES, NORTHERN MEXICO. At the Salazar Ranch, Hector Salazar, Ramon's brother, watches a trainer break in a horse. Hector kisses his girlfriend, Claudia. Just then, his cell rings. Gael Ortega, a technician stands in front of a monitor, working on survelliance from the Heatlh Center is on the other end. Gael tells him in Spanish that "they have the body": tienen el cuerpo. Hector orders Gael to wait ten minutes to trickle into the system and then call. Michelle gives Adam the stats on the body and tells Kim to assist him, much to Adam's consternation. Adam won't give the information to Kim because she got a job based on her father. Kim calmly freezess his computer. Adam becomes frustrated while Km gives him a ultimatiam. Either he gives her the stats or Adam won't wotk on his computer. He gives in. Jack and Chase enter CTU. Jack goes upstairs to the Field Ops office. Chloe O'Brian, his coordinator, tells him that she is sync with all the data from the Health Center and the Salazar file, but she can't get the date keys because Adam is blocking her. Jack instructs her to do what she has to do. Chloe leaves while Jack loosens his tie and bends over in agony. Dessler calls him notifying a conference call with Health Services. Jack asks to be patched through because he doesn't want to be downstairs in his anxious state. Inserted non-commerical timer: 01:26:50 - 01:26:55 The Salazar connection Kim walks to the ITS room. She searches for a piece of hardware when Chase comes from behind her and nuzzles her neck playfully. Kim is startled and giggles. She then inquires about her dad and Salazar. Chase tells her Jack's fine. Kim tells him it's time that they reveal their relationship to Jack but Chase doesn't agree. Relenting, he'll do it himself. The two share a kiss but cover when a worker passes by. Dr. Macer briefs Tony and Michelle on the decomposed body and the test results as Jack listens in on teleconference. It appears that the virus has been engineered to kill much more rapidly. Macer predicts that in one intial location, the weaponized strain could kill thousands of people in just two days. Over a million people would be dead in the first week of infection. The Health center has no idea what form the virus is in or who has it. In Canoga Park, a teenger, Kyle Singer, sercetly hides drugs in his bedroom from his unknowing mother. David Palmer is quizzed during the debate run-through at the auditorium. He explains his health, he exercises every moring for a sixteen-hour work day. Wayne urges him to avoid defense responses by stating that the Administration arrested and exposed the people responsible for the assassination attempt three years ago. Palmer takes abreak when his physician, Dr. Anne Packard arrives. She puts the blood pressure cuff on his arm over the skin that was affected by the deadly attempt. After a quick result that his blood pressure is normal, Anne prescribes that he be given a full workup when he returns to Washington D.C. Wayne dissmisses her to inform the President that a contagious virus was found on a body at the Health Center. CTU is investigating whether this was a criminal action. At CTU, Jack impatiently questions Chloe about Salazar transcripts. He yells at her, even though she followed proper protocol. Chase notices Jack's erratic behavior, and comforts him about it in the Field Ops office. Chase points out to Jack he doesn't look well, and Jack takes offense. Jack calls Chloe and apologizes. Chase is about to come clean with his relationship with Kim but the intercom buzzes. Tony has new information on Salazar. Chase tells Jack they'll talk later. Chase tells Kim he was unable to tell Jack just yet. He walks into the conference room with Tony and Jack. Tony plays back a anonymous tip phoned to the FBI. The caller confesses that him and his group are in possession of the weaponized type three immuno pulmonary virus(Cordilla Virus). They also demand the liberation and release of Ramon Salazar in the next six hours. If the government fails to meet their demands or refuses to comply, they'll release the virus on the public of L.A. Since Jack was undercover and tracked the Salazars, he suspects Ramon's brother, Hector to be a part of this. The Salazars own property in Mexico and South America under fake corporations, and the Mexican government cannot apprehend or find them. Jack knows questioning Salazar won't work either. Michelle comes in, having a ID on the body. The man's name was David Goss, a street drug dealer in East LA who also once worked as an informant. Jack directs them to find out who was Goss's contact including his drug supplier. At the Salazar ranch, Hector drives up to an area where workers have dug a large pit. A foreman instructs a truck to dump decomposed bodies in the pit. Hector is unmoved while Claudia is shaken. Her father, Oriol, is the foreman. The workers set fire on the bodies and covers the hole. Annicon goes to Ramon's cell to find out why he killed his lawyer. Ramon says he didn't want his laywer to talk to Annicon. Ramon tries to goad Annicon for beating him up to get the truth. Annicon doesn't take the bait and leaves. Inserted non-commerical timer: 01:44:40 - 01:44:45 A dark sercet When they arrive back at the house, Claudia is angered. Hector promised her that Oriol, her father wouldn't be involed in Hector's illegal business. She is hurt he broke his promise. Hector feels bad and promises to make it up for her, but she won't take any part of it. Hecotr calls Gael and asks if he made the call to the FBI. Gael confirms this and says he will keep an eye on their "boy". What Gael sees on his monitor is Kyle in his pool outside his apartment. Kyle reluctany confesses to his friend, Tim, that he was paid to go down to Tijuana, Mexico in order to transport cocaine across the border. Kyle is not selling drugs, but tries to make money because his mother is on dialysis and his father is unemployed. He offers payment to Tim if he helps him on the drop off. Palmer enters the makeshift war room at USC campus. Wayne informs him of the Salazar demands. There is no sign that the debate could be cancelled, but there is concern between bureaus and agenices as to whether thePresident should stay in Los Angeles. Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce tells Palmer that Anne wants to see him. He meets her in a adjoining area and she gives him pills to increase his energy. She notices that he is upset."It's just going to be another one of those days", Palmer says. Palmer sighs, and kisses Anne tenderly on the lips and returns to the war room. Jack impatiently tries to pull a map on the computer in the Field Ops office and Chase points out Jack's errors. Chase follows a frustrated Jack into the Field Ops office. Chase looks up to Jack, and knows what happened to him while he was undercover on Salazar. Jack tells Chase to mind his own business. Chase doesn't want an explaination because it's going to be a rough day."Get your head straight so that we can do our work", say Chase as he leaves. Shaken, Jack clicks a remote. The windows are covered with electronic tint giving him privacy. He opens his office locker and pulls out a medical kit. He rolls up his sleeve, and ties a tourniquent around his arm. He prepares a syringe full of heroin. As he is about to inject himself, Kim buzzes on the intercom. She wants to see him and talk. Jack says he's busy. She wants to talk when he has a few extra minutes off. Jack stops before the neddle penetrates his skin. He throws the syringe across the room in anger. 01:59:57 - 02:00:00 Background Information *This episode is the season premiere of 24's third season. *This episode marks the final appearance of Kate Warner(Sarah Wynter). Her guest appearance is edited out of the 43-minute editon of this episode. *This episode is the first to use a flashback to start a episode before the real time clock begins to start. *Ford, the primary sponsor of the premiere, incorporated a two part commerical with 24 and Jack Bauer. Although the actors didn't appear, it featured a Jack Bauer look-alike, foreign spies, a secret tracker, and a car chase involving the F-150. *Reiko Aylesworth(Michelle Dessler) is now series regular after recurring in Season 2. James Badge Dale(Chase Edmunds) is also a series regular. Memorable Quotes *"It's just going to be another one of those days"- David Palmer *You look like hell." "Excuse me?" - Chase Edmunds and Jack Bauer Dramtis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds *Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *Joaquim Almeida as Ramon Salazar *Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Wendy Crewson as Dr.Anne Packard *Venessa Ferlito as Claudia Salazar *Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman *Riley Smith as Kyle Singer *Josh Cruze as Oriol *Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce *Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega *Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon Co-Starring *Agnes Bruckner as Linda *Lauren Storm as Jenna *Vincent Corazza as Tyler *Jorge Noa as 1st horse trainer *Pamela Stollings as Reporter *John Bistom as NHS guard *Lucinda Jenny as Helen Singer *Kett Turton as Tim *Lorry Goldman as Douglas Shaye *Mark Arnott as Chuck Trivia *This article by Gangsta1542 *This article is a accurate account of the original extended premiere of Season 3 References 24,Chase Edmunds,Jack Bauer Category:Day 3 Category:Episodes